Beta Releases in GTA San Andreas
This article lists Beta content in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Before the release of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there were features that were removed from the final product. These changes range from deleted vehicles and player skins to the removal of entire characters and mission strands. Characters *Characters including Officer Carver, Larry and Poncho were removed. *Both Sweet and Big Smoke had their appearances changed. Sweet was originally dressed in black and wore a black skully, Big Smoke wore a white Saints jersey and didn't wear a hat, exposing his shaved head. **Despite this, a statue of Big Smoke inside his crack palace wears this outfit as an easter egg. *In the Strategy Guide, Jethro is seen in the mission Riot, suggesting that he had a larger role. *Su Xi Mu has a second less-detailed character model. *Kendl Johnson's facial model and clothing were similar to the BFYST ped. She appears once in the game using her beta character, during the race in the mission High Stakes, Low Rider - her only appearance outside of a cutscene. The model and texture can be found in the game files as kendl.txd and kendl.dff. *CJ's default outfit originally consisted of a blue hoodie from Zip, blue jeans from Binco and brown boots from Zip. CJ can be seen wearing this outfit in the Introduction video. *Cesar Vialpando originally wore a black bandana and black pants. *Big Bear had a different model such as wearing the same clothes and much fatter. Also, he was supposed to have been the Grove Street Families traitor along Big Smoke. However, his part as a traitor was replaced by Ryder. **Also, it's said that Big Bear was the beta name of Ryder, who ended up being the Grove Street Families traitor alongside Smoke. *Tommy Vercetti, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, was meant to return in this entry. However, after Rockstar North's dispute with Ray Liotta, these plans were subsequently scrapped.http://gtaforums.com/topic/831422-details-about-rockstars-dispute-with-ray-liotta/ *OG Loc's beta name was "MC Strap". The "MC" radar icon still on the files. OG Loc's missions are marked with "STRAP" in the .GXT files (mission transcript files). *Old Reece's appearance was slightly different. He had a different facial look, and he didn't wear glasses in the beta version as it could be observed in a short video seen on the game's official website. Pedestrians *Many gang members looked different and wore different clothing. *Each city had their own unique motor officers, however, the final version of the game uses the same model for each city. These beta officers still remain in the game files and can be spawned with trainers. *In gta3.img there are files for a cut taxi driver. His model and quotes still exist in the game and can be restored. *There was originally going to be a female valet. Judging from the low-resolution textures of the valet, she was cut in the early stages of development. *An unused black female pedestrian named "csbfyst" in the cutscene.img file was cut. Judging by her low-quality textures, she was also cut early in development. The character highly resembles the player from the 2003 game Beyond Good & Evil. *There was a psychopath-like pedestrian dressed in a green sleeve jacket and camouflage pants who was cut. His files still exist in the game but it's unknown if this model could be actually re-added into the game. *The rich Hispanic woman (marked HFYRI) originally wore black sunglasses and wore a revealing striped dress, which can be seen in pre-release screenshots. *An oriental San Fierro woman (marked SOFYRI) originally wore sunglasses as seen in her textures. *Originally, the Hispanic prostitute with a braid had short hair. *A female pedestrian who wore a pink tracksuit and would spawn in Las Venturas (marked VHFYST) was cut. Her textures can be found in the files.*In the pre-release screenshot of the mission Lure, the Da Nang Boys wore different clothing and has a different appearances. http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/screens/screen19.html *There were many pedestrians cut from the game. Some of them could be seen in some short videos on the game's official website and once existed in version 1.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5u8dHKFjj78 *In the game audio files, there was originally going to be a fourth Da Nang Boys member in the game, but he was cut and his quotes are merged to the second gang member in traditional robes. *Two prostitutes, a white female (marked as cspro1) and a black female (marked as csho) were both cut. Both of them are cutscene-only models. *The Hispanic prostitute seen in Los Santos originally had an afro. *An elderly prostitute who wore a pink v-cut vest, leopard print shorts, pink heels, and smoked a cigar was cut. However, she can be found in the files of the game and can be enabled. *A Chinese ped with the "mediatr" model was cut. *Both SOMYAP and VWMYAP were cut. They even have leftover voice lines and can be restored via modding. *An unused ped named "IMYST" has been cut, but related voice lines remain in game files. It is more than likely to be a different version of "OMOST". *A Persian woman under the name "IRFYST" was cut. Apart from voice lines, nothing is left over. *An unused security guard named BMOSEC was cut. It still exists in the PEDS.IDE file and could be brought back in-game by editing the pedgrp.dat file. Missions *There are many deleted missions which include Impounded, Tanked Up, Roadside Assistance, The Truth is Out There, All-Terrain Take Down and Holed Up or missions which were changed with different objectives include Doberman, Photo Opportunity, Beat Down on B Dup and Fish in a Barrel. *In Sweet's Girl, originally Sweet didn't have a gun, so CJ escorted him out. *In Photo Opportunity, unused text implies that CJ hijacked and used a helicopter. *In the Beat Down on B Dup, Carl would originally drive Big Bear to rehab. Also, B Dup was supposed to be killed in the mission, not only his guards. *There was going to be a different race in the Los Santos Forum.models\txd\LD_RACE.txd>race12 *Catalina would have dialogue during Farewell, My Love... to taunt CJ during the race or during a post-mission phone call.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9FsxQLrSow *There were San Fierro Rifa gang tags. The textures are still in the game files. *In Pier 69, the San Fierro Triads members were meant to have different skins. Also, Ryder was supposed to be killed on the pier and T-Bone Mendez was supposed to escape on the boat, but it was changed into the final version. Related audio files can be found in the internal file of the game. *In Key to Her Heart, CJ would enter the Sex Shop XXX at the same time as Millie Perkins and would see her entering the tester, but this was cut. *Pulaski originally drove a black Sentinel in High Noon instead of a white Buffalo. *The whole of Portland Island, Liberty City (a winter snowy version), was going to appear in the mission Saint Mark's Bistro to serve as a scenario for a vehicle persecution between Carl Johnson and Marco Forelli after the gunfire in Marco's Bistro, but it was cut due to hardware limitations. A portion of it is still present in the game's Hidden Interiors Universe. *Unused sound files exist for when "CJ101" (Carl's plane) approaches Francis International Airport and for when he requests departure from Liberty City in Saint Mark's Bistro. Also, unused sound files exist from the airport's staff allowing CJ to enter/leave the airport and panicked-sounding staff calling CJ a "maniac". All the unused sounds can be heard here. *Inside the related mission script lines in the GXT file, there are some odd mission failure reasons, such as "Paul is dead!", "Rosenberg is dead!", "Maccer is dead!" and "The car has been destroyed!". This suggests that Carl would have to take control of the car and drive the trio to an unknown location to help them escape from the city. *According to some unused mission failure message, the player would originally control Mike Toreno's Washington and drive all the way to the pier in Vertical Bird. *In one of the trailers, CJ is seen threatening Jizzy with a Desert Eagle during Ice Cold Killa. In the final version, he uses a Silenced Pistol. *In Doberman, there were originally no civilian cars (Reginas, etc.) because they interfered with the two cutscenes related to the introduction of the gang warfare. *According to lines of text in the game files called "Keepie-Uppy best time", the beach ball minigame in GTA VC was originally scheduled to return in the game when it was still in the development. However, it was cut for unknown reasons. *Rampages were cut from the PC and mobile versions for unknown reasons. Related script lines still exist inside the GXT files. *An activity that involved cracking safes was cut. A string for the number of safes cracked for the stats and several strings of instructions for the player on how to crack the safe, by rotating a tumbler, is left unused in the game files. There are also models of a closed safe, an open safe, a tumbler and a pile of money in the game files.https://youtu.be/fZ9VkPFsay8 *According to a pre-release screenshot, there were probably Quadbikes parked on Santa Maria Beach near the dancing party during the mission Life's a Beach. Moreover, instead of getting 2,500 points, the player had to score 4,000 points in order to steal the sounds van in the original PS2 version. *Originally the player would've taken control of Big Smoke's Perennial in the introductory mission, but the idea was cut during the development, with Big Smoke himself being the driver in the final version. Unused text lines related to the mission also imply that Carl would also have dialogues with Joey Leone on the phone. *In Running Dog Carl would have to drive Smoke back home. On the way, CJ would've asked Smoke about Tenpenny's visit at the start of the mission, to which Smoke would've replied that he does not know who Tenpenny is. It is speculated that this part was cut because it strongly foreshadows Smoke's betrayal. The part can be seen in this video. *In the beta version of Wrong Side of the Tracks when chasing the train, CJ would complain that the bike wasn't built to take so much weight, and claimed that people don't call Big Smoke BIG Smoke for nothing, to which he angrily replies that he was born big. Also, another objective would have been to retrieve a package from the dead Vagos as seen in this video. *Sound files suggest that in Just Business CJ was supposed to enter the Atrium by player control instead of a cutscene, as the mission's sound script has a few lines for Big Smoke such as "CJ, get in!" and "What took you so long?". *There was originally a side mission involving stopping drug boats entering Ocean Docks. Related script lines still exist inside the GXT files. City found in the driving school of San Fierro.]] *The Mulholland Safehouse seemed to have a full interior that can be seen from the outside. The change on final version causes a glitch which allows the player to go through the wall.http://www.gouranga.com/images/gtasa/movie-01-sa-021.jpg *The interior of the doughnut restaurants such as Jim's Sticky Ring, Tuff Nut Donuts and King Ring were originally accessible (and had Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts signage inside), implying that CJ could eat doughnuts inside the donut shops. *San Fierro in the beta had very few docks and more parks. The beta map of San Fierro was very detailed and can be seen in Driving School. *There were cars driving around the car parks and may park there in San Fierro (along the Valet car park). *The construction yard near the hospital in Downtown Los Santos had a usable crane. The crane was added in every version of the game after the PS2 version, though it is still unusable. *Grove Street was called Orange Grove Street. *The Easter Basin Naval Base had a different outline, it had a dock and the ship is missing. *The State of San Andreas was different and had several different land masses, such as a different San Fierro (which resembled San Francisco more closely) with more parks and fewer docks. A full beta map of San Andreas can be found on a wall in the Lil' Probe'Inn. *Santa Flora Medical Center had two helipads on its roof. These pads were most likely meant for the Maverick and Raindance that spawn there in the alpha. Strangely enough, these helipads were absent in the alpha, so the choppers simply spawned on the roof. *The Clown's Pocket casino was originally called The Ringmaster, its original name can still be seen on the paper map included inside the game box. *The village of Bayside didn't exist in the beta version. *The village of Dillimore was smaller in the beta version. *The Hunter Quarry was smaller in the beta version. *According to the beta map, there was a small island in San Fierro Bay which was most likely based on Alcatraz. *The landing area of Easter Bay International Airport was smaller. *The parking lot of Vank Hoff Hotel had an additional underground level. *Big Smoke's Crack Palace was supposed to serve as a safehouse (presumably after Big Smoke's death in End of the Line), but the idea was scrapped. However, Smoke's Crack Palace becomes accessible for the player after that mission. *Las Venturas was probably named "Las Venturra" in the beta version of the game since this name could be seen on the background map of the mobile versions and sometimes also in a quote of a two-pedestrian conversation in the final version (the quote: Have you ever been to Las Venturra?). *The Hippie figure from Hashbury, San Fierro, had a color like in the PS2 version. *OG Loc's house originally used the same interior cutscene model as Big Smoke's house, as it is evidenced in the Hidden Interiors Universe. However, it might be a placing error. *According to a screenshot, the Doherty Garage's interior was originally accessible. *Pedestrians could be seen browsing around the interior of Wang Cars as seen in this screenshot. *Earthquakes were planned for the game, which would result in cars and pedestrians shaking. Its code still exists in the game's executable and can be activated.https://youtu.be/fZ9VkPFsay8 *Unused oil puddles could light on fire when shot with a gun. The code can be found in the game's executable and can be activated.https://youtu.be/fZ9VkPFsay8 Weapons *The Skateboard was cut. It is primarily a melee weapon but also a vehicle. It was intended to be utilized and unlocked in Madd Dogg's Rhymes. *The Micro SMG from GTA VC was also removed but can be seen in several early screenshots. **However, beta Big Smoke's statue in Big Smoke's Crack Palace is seen holding a Micro SMG, appearing as an easter egg. *The Later Mini-Uzi based Micro-SMG was originally more detailed. *The MP5-K exists within the game files. It lacks a proper texture. *The Parachute could be smaller and blue. It can be seen in the mission A Home in the Hills and the Parachute demonstration in the flight school. *The Machete, Meat Cleaver, Hammer, and Screwdriver exist within default.ide. *The Stubby Shotgun from Vice City has an omitted line in default.ide, however a model for it does not exist within the files and it seems to just have been a leftover from Vice City. It was possibly replaced by the Sawn-off Shotgun. *The Nail Bat exists in the files. Although there are no proper textures in the files, the Nail Bat uses the texture mapping from the cut Manhunt Nailbat. *The PSG-1 was cut, however, the in-game HUD for the Sniper Rifle resembles the PSG-1. *The M-60 has an omitted line within default.ide. It was most likely a leftover from Vice City. *The M16 was intended to appear, possibly as an Army exclusive weapon (as the M16 is the US Army's official Assault Rifle). Despite not having a proper texture in the files, it is mapped to use the M16 textures from Manhunt. *An unused second Dildo and Vibrator exist, it is possible to spawn these using trainers. *The MAC-10 could have been planned to appear (as mentioned by Sweet in Nines and AK's) and can even be seen in a beta screenshot. Also, the HUD icon for the Micro SMG resembles a MAC-10 rather than the actual in-game Micro-SMG. *The Spray Can used a different texture. *At one point, the Ruger from GTA VC was scheduled to return. In the final version, it can still be seen in the weapon store, but it is a prop that is not meant to be purchasable. It was possibly replaced by the AK-47. Vehicles Many previews published before the game's release told of about 425 vehicles included in-game. *'Airtrain' - the plane previously seen in Vice City and Liberty City was replaced by the AT-400. In-game text and handling still exist. *'Bloodring Banger' - another Bloodring Banger was planned to appear in GTA San Andreas. Only the "bloodra" (based on the Glendale) is featured, but the model, texture, handling and in-game text of the "bloodrb" (based on the GTA Vice City Glendale) remains, although the model is highly corrupt. The "bloodrb" in San Andreas, however, does not appear to resemble an Oceanic, but rather a Glendale, like the "bloodra". It can be used with modifications. *'Dashound' - found in files as "dach.txd". It had GTA III truck wheels, different lights, and a California number plate. It is unknown if this was going to be an actual vehicle (possibly a bus, since "Dashhound" is a misspelling of "Dachshund", parodying the Greyhound bus and it shares the same textures as Bus) or just a map object resembling one. The vehicle could also have been a dog catcher truck since "Dachshund" is a breed of dog, very similar in pronunciation to "Dash-hound" and the texture represents a dog and an ID number. It returns in GTA V as a coach. *'FBI Car' - the role of the FBI Car from Grand Theft Auto III was meant to return in the form of an FBI-spec version of the LVPD police car, but was cut from the final game. The model was discovered to be featured in an unused cutscene. The model and low-quality textures still exist in the game and can be turned into a drivable vehicle via modifications. *'Float' - a new vehicle. Despite its name, it does not seem to be a boat. Judging by its handling file, it appears to be either a parade float or a train. *'Coastguard Maverick' - the Coastguard Maverick's handling files exist in the Handling.CFG file. It is likely to be used by the News Chopper. *'Roadtrain Trailer' - found in the game's files as 'rdtraint.dff and rdtraint.txd', this is a beta truck trailer. It had GTA III truck wheels and a green body color. The trailer was planned to be pulled by a Roadtrain, as its name suggests. This trailer is also similar to the Articulated Trailer (artict3), although this trailer is shorter. *'Rio' - the famous boat from Vice City was meant to come back in San Andreas. Apart from the handling and text, nothing is left over. *'Roller' - another new vehicle. Nothing is known about it but its handling. It appears to be either a road roller or perhaps a set of roller skates that function as a vehicle. A GXT entry for the Roller exists. *'Skateboard' - a cut vehicle/weapon in GTA: San Andreas. It was cut during the development of the game and was planned to be introduced in the mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes. On the PS2 version of the game, only the HUD icon remains. As the skateboard is listed as a weapon in the game's internal files, it functions as one. It is possible that it was going to be some sort of pickup-type vehicle (similar to the Jetpack), but it was cut during development due to time constraints or problems with programming its handling. Nonetheless, the weapon will only appear if it is enabled in the game's files. *'Sabre Turbo' - the Sabre Turbo from GTA Vice City was cut for unknown reasons, most likely due to the presence of mod garages. Its handling can be found in the "Old data" section, likely as a leftover from GTA Vice City. *'Fenton' - the Fenton is a beta vehicle that was scheduled to be in the final version of the game. It was cut for an unknown reason. Its name is probably a play on Ponton, a classic car made by Mercedes-Benz, hinting that it could have been a Mercedes-based vehicle. *'Dunemaster' - it may have been a variant of the Dune or it could be the beta name of the existing Dune. Textures can be found in gta3.img (dune.txd). *'Idaho' - a two-door sedan that appeared in all other 3D Universe games, was cut. This is evidenced in the handling file, and it had no more leftover files. *'Stinger' - the Stinger from GTA Vice City was meant to appear but was replaced by the ZR-350. The model and the handling line of the vehicle can still be found inside the game files. *'Boxcar' - an unused freight car, which was intended to be pulled by the Freight. It can be spawned through the use of trainers, but it will not automatically attach to the rails and thus will be useless. It is still possible to utilize the vehicle as a carriage through modifications. Another way to make it appear on the tracks is to switch its ID number with the flatbed in the vehicles.ide file. *'FBI Truck' - an APC that was cut before the game's release. It can be spawned via mods. *'Lure Rancher' - a variant of the regular Rancher named "Rnchlure", that is essentially identical in appearance, performance, and functionality except that it has black-tinted windows. It supposedly was going to be used in the mission Lure, although the regular Rancher is used in the final game. The unused Rnchlure can be spawned via the "Rancher cheat". *'RC Cam' - a "remote controlled" vehicle that is disguised as a pot. It is never used in the game, is rideable and can support two people. However, the name suggests that CJ drives the RC Cam when the player uses the first-person view. It is possible that this was used in a mission for Zero, controlling the RC vehicle disguised as a plant. *'RC Raider' - appears only during Zero's cutscene in mission Wear Flowers in Your Hair. It does not appear anywhere else, but can be spawned via trainers. Additional modifications are needed to control the helicopter. *'Utility Trailer' - a trailer that can be attached to Utility Van. It is unknown why it does not appear in the final version. Interiors Several "interiors" were completed or nearly completed, however, they were left unused in the final version. those includes: *Two unused brothels ( 975, -8.5, 1000.4, interior 1), ( 1210.803, 3.008, 999.922, interior 2). *Three unused 24-7s (5.5, -31.4, 1002.5, interior 10, X711S3), (-25.5, -141.2, 1002.5, interior 16, X7_11C), (-26.3, -187.9, 1002.55, interior 17, X7_11D). *Two unused stadiums (-1394, 1249, 1039, interior 16), (-1400.5, 106.6, 1031.2, interior 1). *Two unused warehouses (1405, -8, 1000.1, interior 1), (1296.6, 0.5, 1000.1, interior 18). *Two unused safehouses (2324.5, -1147.5, 1050.2, interior 12), (2259.8, -1136, 1050.1, interior 10). *An unused Ammu-Nation (1370.8, -142.5, 999.1, interior 7). *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (378, -192.5, 1000.1, interior 17). *Several unused burglary houses. Others *Usable car-washes, similar to those in GTA IV, were cut. *The ability to ride the trolleys in San Fierro was cut. *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was originally supposed to be on 2 DVDs. *It was possible to hear many vague sounds from the player's car if it was broken, via early game footage captured by Rockstar Gameshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdbHUpBROEA&feature=related or in certain promotional game trailers. However, these sounds were most likely added during post-production. *The player can also hear many minor sounds included in beta release which are useless in the final game, but these files are still in GENRL file and can be enabled with mod tools. *The mobster who Carl kills in Saint Mark's was originally going to be called Marco Forelli but due to deleted audio, his name was never mentioned in the final version. *The protagonist's gang, Grove Street Families, was called Orange Grove Families and wore orange instead of green. This was changed during the two later months of development, so strong vestiges of this model can be found in the final version, including: **Orange cars and bikes in the artworks. **The artwork of OG Loc (who may be not actually OG Loc) wearing an orange jacket. **"OG", while meaning "original gangster", could also be a play with "Orange Grove". **A pedestrian wearing an orange "12" jumper who says "come on, man. Ain't we the same set?" if threatened or car-jacked. **"OGF" graffiti in Los Santos. *The Ballas were originally going to be called The Flats. Proof can be seen in the pedgrp.dat file.data/pedgrp.dat> BALLAS1, BALLAS2, BALLAS3 # Gang 1 (BALLAS - Rival Black Gang - AKA FLATS) *Pedestrians would be able to be visibly seen walking in and out of places like stores, clubs, etc. GSF members would also have access to CJ's safehouses. *There was meant to be a trailer for the Roadtrain which was capable of pulling multiple trailers. The old model still exists in the game files. A newer version under the name of 'artic3' exists, however, this is incapable of pulling other trailers. *Pool tables were originally going to be colored green instead of blue. *Carl Johnson would have been able to use drugs, which would make the camera wobble around, making it more difficult to control CJ. The animation of it appears in Are You Going to San Fierro?. *The ability to drink beer was cut from the final version. *Pre-release magazine articles showed that stealing cars was to be much more difficult. In early screen shots, car jacking was shown to involve smashing the car's window and then hot wiring it. This was all removed, possibly due to the limitations posed by the PS2. A similar system is present in HD Universe games. *According to a strategy guide, adrenaline pills from previous GTA games were in the beta version. However, their effect can still be activated with a cheat code. Model and textures for the pill can still be found in the game files. *According to a picture from the strategy guide, there was originally a pool table inside Madd Dogg's Mansion. *According to american.gxt, there were several phone calls and lines which were cut. *According to player.img, there are several more items of clothing available at the clothes stores, including t-shirts, trousers, caps and more - these were all in the game but not used. *A path file exists for the railroad track into Easter Basin, suggesting that it was to feature at some point. This can be utilized through modifications. *As introduced in Impounded, when the player got busted in the last vehicle they drove, it could be stolen back from the Impound. *Spike strips were supposed to be in the game during normal gameplay, but they can be seen in the Driving School, and the mission Puncture Wounds. *The Tattoo shop had a different menuhttp://www.gtasanandreas.net/screenshots/gallery.php?image=48. *The Xoomer petroleum company was originally called Xenon. This can be seen in the game's internal files. Additionally, a low LOD Xenon billboard can be seen in San Fierro, but it is only visible while the game's graphics are loading. *Originally, farms were shown to have proper crops and fields, along with hay bales. *24/7 shops originally could be robbed, like robbing stores in GTA Vice City. *During the development of the game it was implied that the protagonist, Carl Johnson, after getting arrested by an officer of the law, originally wasn't supposed to taunt or insult anything to the officer who arrested him during the BUSTED scene, instead, there were always only some words from the officer who arrested Carl saying something. This situation can sometimes be discovered in final versions if players are arrested in a certain way. It was probably this idea was scrapped before the game's release. Once more, it was meant to return into the re-mastered version of the game (including mobile), but was once again taken out. **Additionally when Carl is caught by the police in the game, he will often shout profanities at the officer like "I ain't scared" or "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" when facing the officer, this is contrary to his personality, meaning that these lines were not recorded until the very end of the development or the lines had already existed but the profane words in some of these lines were forgotten to delete, or his personality was completely different (like GTA VC). Furthermore, this is more than likely to show the brutality of the police in the West Coast. The original purpose behind CJ's insults was still unknown since he was the first protagonist to say bad words in his insults. *In the 10th anniversary version of the game, the picture gallery featured in the original version was removed completely, due to the fact that the player can take screenshots by pressing default buttons on their mobile device. *The ability to bump police officers slightly to the ground without a wanted level in GTA III and GTA Vice City was removed from the final. This might be changed for realism. *There were originally white chalk outlines of dead pedestrians if the player strayed the corpses of the pedestrians for a long time and then came back, like in GTA III, GTA VC, GTA LCS and GTA VCS. It was removed for unknown reasons. *Various game files reveal that furniture could be bought by the player for their safehouses. Only strings of there being 5 stores and the amount of money spent on furniture for the stats remain.https://youtu.be/hk8l8bq7G_M **The same files also reveal unused appliance shops, which were likely part of the furniture system. Text file american.gxt reveals three stores: Arcox Electrical, Cheap Electrical and Schmidt & Priss. All three stores are nowhere to be found in-game, although the latter notably got implemented in Grand Theft Auto IV and V under the slightly changed name Schmidt & Priss. Also notable is that the Shafted Appliances building has an entrance box built behind the door (small black area behind every accessible door to simulate Carl entering a building when teleporting to the interior), although it goes completely unused and isn't even mentioned in the text file as appliance shop.https://youtu.be/fZ9VkPFsay8 *The Las Venturas Mafia, including the Leone and the Sindacco Family, were a formal gang in the beta version, but this idea was finally unimplemented in the final version. If using cheats or trainers to spawn the mafia gang members, they will spawn on the streets and drive in Feltzers, Admirals or Sentinels. *There is an unused gang that exists inside the game files but it is not officially labeled and cannot be spawned without cheats or trainers. *There are 9 unused sound files in the game that reveal Carl would originally speak after killing someone using stealth with a knife. In the final version, Carl simply remains quiet. It's unknown if this is a programming overlook or if it was left out on purpose.https://youtu.be/RwbV8OFQqHw *The Camper originally had an additional yellow-white-blue paint job. It could be verified in a short video about Hashbury on the game's official website. The reason of removing the paint job was unknown. *In the final game, when the player idles for a while, it will cause the HUD to automatically turn off and the camera will shake and focus on random pedestrians. However, it was implied that the feature was not featured in the beta version of the game. *Ground vehicles were originally planned to emit blue headlights at night, as seen from the game's official website. In the final version, the color is changed to white. Video References es:Betas_de_Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas pl:Wersja beta GTA San Andreas zh:Beta的侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯 Category:Beta Category:Beta Releases Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Miscellaneous